thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Amani
Amani was a wielder of the Angelus part of the Witchblade in 14th century. When her sister, Amali the wielder of the Darkness part of the Witchblade goes insane, she goes after her in order to stop her. Biography Gaining The Witchblade Years ago Amani and her sister, Amali, grew to womanhood roaming the desert plains. Amani looked fondly on the things that grew in the Earth. Amali did not. In their youth the Witchblade sought both of the girls. As it happened, its power was divided between the two. Amani used it as a tool to cultivate life and create things of beauty. While in Amali a darker purpose began to stir. As time went on, Amali's nature turned cruel. At first she tested her powers tormenting animals while at play. In time her playmates themselves went missing. The tribe couldn't deny it no longer and Amali was cast out into unforgiving desert. Meanwhile, Amani, continued to use the Witchblade for the good of the tribe. Stopping Amali In time, Amali returned, having been fully corrupted by the Darkness side of the Witchblade and Idris influence. She attacked the tribe, murdering everyone in her path. Around that time, Idris came to Amani and told her how she could save her sister, knowing little of his true intentions and identity. Amani followed her sisters trail of destruction, always just a step behind. Until one day, she finally caught up with Amali. The two women finally confront each other, prepared to do kill each other in order to stop one another. A brutal battle ensues and Amali proves victorious, killing her sister by impaling her on her fist. Amani then dies in the hands of her sister. Personality Amani was a kind person, looking fondly on things that grew on Earth. When she gained the Witchblade, Amani used it to help her tribe and cultivate life. When Amali returned and started leave destruction in her path, Amani was determined to stop her and save her sister from herself, even if it mean killing Amali. Powers & Abilities Powers * Witchblade: Amani wielded the Angelus part of the Witchblade, which gave her access to supernatural abilities. ** Adaptive Armor: Amani could cover her herself in metalic, protective armor. The armor increased her durability, protecting her from harm. When she was thrown into a cliff with great force by Amali, the armor protected her from harm. ** Flight: Amani could manifest four metallic wings, that gave her an ability to fly. She was seen to able to fly at high speeds. ** Appendage Conjuration: Amani could conjure appendages from the Witchblade, which she used to create beautiful metalic flowers. Weaknesses * Witchblade: Although her adaptive armor could protect Amani from most physical traumas., Amali was able to pierce her arm through her sister's chest with her own Witchblade gauntlet, killing her on the spot. Gallery Szanzy7.jpg|Amani with her sister Amali, inspecting the two parts of the Witchblade. Szanzy8.jpg|Amani creating metallic flowers. Szanzy6.jpg|Amani following the path of destruction left by Amali. Szanzy15.jpg|Amani fighting Amali. Szanzy16.jpg|Amani thrown by Amali into a cliff. Szanzy17.jpg|Amani killed by Amali. Category:Comics Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased